Grasshop
Lava P. Grasshop was member of the Big Four before he was "fired" due to his many mistakes in attempting to capture the Oracle Keys. Appearance Grasshop is a tall, dark-blue grasshopper-type Invectid. Character Grasshop had (unfortunately for him) seen little success in his career as a member of the Big Four, and even less in his battles against the Spider Riders. Grasshop was often been looked upon with disdain and disappointment by the other members of the Big Four. He cares dearly for his wife, Weeval and his children. According Grasshop's wife, Weeval, his promotion to the Big Four was a mistake as he is gentle and loves children. This might explain why he gets along so well with Sparkle, allowing her to call him "Uncle Hop". It may also explain why he is so reluctant to actually fight in general. History Grasshop was the first of the Big Four to meet Hunter Steele face-to-face while he had been in the process of invading a human village. Upon meeting Hunter for the first time Grasshop exchanged insults with him until Hunter revealed he was a Spider Rider. Upon learning who Hunter was Grasshop tried to defeat him. After his attempt failed Grasshop retreated. Grasshop made several more attempts to defeat Hunter and the Spider Riders, failing every time. While on a mission to stall the Spider Riders as Buguese searched for the Oracle Keys, Grasshop revealed the existence of the keys to the Spider Riders after he failed in order to ruin Buguese mission and make him appear to be a failure in the eyes of Mantid. Later Grasshop attempted to retrieve the Oracle Key from Nuuma but was defeated, and beaten by Princess Sparkle. After his actions cost them the Nuuman Key, Grasshop was kicked out of the Big Four and he decided to wander the Inner World after assuming he'd been banished as well, swearing to defeat the Spider Riders. However, due to recently assisting the Spider Riders in their confrontations with Scarab and Beerain, he was later labeled a traitor by the Invectids. One of his greatest achievements was in helping the Spider Riders in a battle with Buguese by removing the Battle Beetle's regeneration device, allowing Hunter to defeat it in Nuuma. In "Welcome Back" Grasshop tried to reason with Mantid by saying that after having spent time with the humans he realized that they aren't mean and greedy like he'd always said. He tells him he can do whatever he wants to him, but to spare the Riders. Mantid was going to kill him by smashing him into the ground repeatedly, until Buguese stepped in and told Mantid to fulfill the promise he'd made to the Invectids. Mantid dropped Grasshop and Sparkle rushed over to him, thankfully he was unhurt. After Grasshop took the Spider Riders through the sewers under Mantid's citadel, he was finally reunited with his wife and children. Later, Grasshop, Lumen and Sparkle went to Mantid's fortress to help the other Spider Riders. After Hunter defeated Mantid, Grasshop again reunited with his family and told them how he'd helped (by claiming to have single handedly defeated Mantid and restored the Oracle Sun) defeat Mantid. Notes * Grasshop is the only known Invectid (and only other character other than Hunter and his grandfather) to be given a full name. See Also * Sparkle and Grasshop Category:The Big Four Category:Characters Category:Invectids Category:Males